If Tommorow Never Comes (Revised Edition)
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: Some minor changes in story, indents, spelling errors, and some smaller things. Sonic thinks about his relationship with Sally late one night.


Three Legends, LTD. Present................  
  
If Tommorow Never Comes*  
Story:Trev1510  
Written By:Trev1510  
Inspired By Garth Brooks'   
hit "If Tommorow Never Comes"  
Rated: PG   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
("Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch   
her sleeping. She's lost in peaceful dreams so I   
turn out the lights, and lay there in the dark.")  
  
1 a.m.. I'm just lying here in bed, staring at   
my wife. God, she's beautiful., I think to myself.   
Even though she's all bandaged up at the stomache   
and foreleg from the recent war. The one in the gut   
resulted after an explosion which had shrapnel tear   
through her. The leg wound created by taking a laser   
shot that would've killed me. Realizing I might   
disturb her, I turn out the light.  
  
"And the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake   
in the morning. Would she ever doubt, the way   
I feel about her in my heart?"  
  
The thought rocked me before I went to sleep.   
I could've died, and that would leave her all alone,   
to face every day without me.She dosen't take these   
things lightly, 'cause everytime I leave, she gets   
heartbroken, but what would my death do to her?  
  
"If tommorow never comes, will she know how much I   
love her? Did I try in every way, to show her every   
day, that she's my only one? And if my time on earth   
we're through, she must face this world without me.   
Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough   
to last, if tommorow never comes?"  
  
Of course we've had sex before. Many times. But it was   
when one of us was nude or drunk in one way or another.   
Since we're always on alert, I never really had the time   
to make something special about it. It was meaningless   
to me if we didn't have a reason for it. But did they  
mean anything to her? I'm not sure anymore.  
  
"'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew   
how much I loved them. Now I live with the regret, that   
my true feelings for them never were revealed. So I made   
a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me.   
And avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance,   
to tell her how I feel."  
  
I did regret losing my family to Robotnik's mind control when   
I could've prevented that somehow. I was always out playing   
with my friends, and my family was always busy doing something.   
When I finally did get my mom and dad back, I was so happy that   
I knew they were alive. Then Uncle Chuck disappeared without a   
trace. That was again a downer, since he did raise me for most   
of my life. But with her, we never know how her family is doing.   
The Queen is still frozen, the King is always having mood swings,   
so we can never tell about him, and the Prince is always running   
around, so we can't check on him. I can't live with the fact that   
she dosen't know how I really feel.  
  
"'Cause if tommorow never comes, will she know how much I love her?   
Did I try in every way, to show her every way, that shes my only one?   
And if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without   
me. Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if   
tommorow never comes?"  
  
"So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinkin' of, if   
tommorow never comes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Fic this was based on only found at   
http://theinnofffs.homestead.com/index.html  
(for formatting reasons)  
Readers LoungeSonic The Hedgehog  
  
  
  
Trev1510, Public Relations/Founder, Three Legends, LTD.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Usual applies. The song or the characters aren't ours. This   
story must be read in its entirity, not in parts, unless the writers made   
it in parts. Otherwise, the above people will find you and kick your ass.   
Thank you. 


End file.
